


【 胜出 | ABO 】DIRTY WORDS 脏话～2-3

by LucaminXXP



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucaminXXP/pseuds/LucaminXXP





	【 胜出 | ABO 】DIRTY WORDS 脏话～2-3

【2】

 

最后他是在定位附近公园的树林里找到了绿谷，他到的时候人已经抖得不成样子，他抱着膝把自己缩一个团躲在大树旁，脸埋在手臂里，还没走近味道已经浓得刺鼻。

 

很明显，绿谷发情了。

 

卧槽。

爆豪出来的时候连衣服都没换，只带了手套就匆匆出了门，亏他路上还后悔自己没换战斗服出来，结果到头来就看到这团脏兮兮的草！还是馊掉的！

 

他觉得自己被耍了。

 

爆豪走过去，怒气冲冲的揪起他的头发把他拎起来，劈头盖脸的骂：“你他妈把老子当什么？！”

可当对方在他粗暴的动作逼迫下抬起头时，还是不由把他吓了一跳，绿谷露出湿漉漉的眼神满是情欲，汗水从他头顶不住的流下来，在看到他时明显松了一口气，可他身上的气味却更盛了，被侵蚀的感官迅速刺激着爆豪的五脏六腑，那股味道爆豪是一直记得的，柑橘清香的香，夹杂着檀木中淡淡的辛辣。但真的再次嗅到时，还是让他有浑身血液涌上大脑，舒服到头皮发麻之感。

直到绿谷“咣当”把手中的小刀放下来的时候，爆豪才发现他手上满是血迹。

“我没事，我只是想再保持一会儿清醒。”他的声音颤巍巍的，语气柔的发软：“……小胜，帮我。”

 

明明五年都没怎么联系过，他怎么好意思叫自己来？爆豪见状转身就走，谁知被揪住了裤腿，他暴怒的一脚踩上去，踩在他那只伤痕累累又被划得鲜血淋漓的手上。

 

“啊。”绿谷惨叫了一声，下意识把手缩了回去。

在他担心会不会还要再挨一下的时候，爆豪拧着眉头把他拎了起来。

绿谷真的是个不要命的主，面对那个血红色的瞳孔竟然笑了起来，他的动作很虚弱很可怜：“我就知道……小胜不会不管我。”

“闭嘴！你知道个屁！等着被老子干死吧。”

 

Alpha和Omega 的吸引其实不是百分百的，要视信息素匹配程度而定，他们两个在雄英都接受过信息素自控训练，绿谷其实也不知道自己的信息素对爆豪的作用究竟有多少，他甚至一度怀疑爆豪对他的信息素过敏。

 

爆豪把他扔到副驾，自己坐到驾驶位启动车辆。

此刻为了行驶安全，绿谷只能尽自己最大的努力克制信息素释放，尽管有些徒劳无力。自己的心跳和喘息声在安静的车子里起起伏伏，在这个相对密闭的空间里面，他慢慢开始闻到了爆豪身上的味道。他紧绷的神经逐渐舒展开来，那个味道太熟悉了，他发情的时候总会试着回忆对方硝酸甘油的味道，可是远远不及如今他在自己身边时来的真实。

 

他们俩快三年没见了，他仅仅通过电视和网络得到对方的消息，已经很久没有这么近距离的看过他。

爆豪变了很多，城市的灯光透过车窗照在他骨骼分明的手上，汗水划过他桀骜不驯的眼，勾勒出他棱角分明的脸庞。夜深露重的晚上他只穿了一件黑色的宽松T恤，丝毫掩盖不住他饱含力量的肌肉和行走的男性荷尔蒙。

小胜真的好好看，绿谷迷迷糊糊的想。

大概是因为在开车的缘故，对方只能对他的注视保持缄默。

可能也只有在这个时候，他才可以平静的看着自己的幼驯染吧。

 

平静很快因为一路的绿灯被打破，爆豪掀开车门僵硬的把他扯了出来，绿谷喊了声“我能走”，可两人还是推推搡搡的上了楼。公寓楼道里的声控灯因为两人的声响，不合时宜的亮了起来，他像是一个见不得光的人，竟忽然觉得害怕。

爆豪站在他身后开门，这位一向冷静的少年估计没想到，自己会有进门时输了两遍密码才输对的一天，不由在心里骂了一句SHIT。

 

进了门爆豪却不由分说的把他先拉进了洗手间。

暖暖的灯打在头顶，他抬头看到镜子时，才注意到自己脏的像被污水泡过，先前他跌在树林里弄了一身土不说，汗水不断从头顶淌下来，羞耻的液体汨汨地从后穴流出，简直糟透了。

爆豪把他丢在盥洗台上，冰冷的大理石让他身体一个激灵，随后爆豪身上热气便抵了上来，他们俩的喘息声彼此起伏，自己身体已经下意识向他靠过去，两个人贴在一起的时候绿谷才意识到爆豪的状态比他好不到哪去，他裤腰处早已高高翘了起来，他把绿谷的腿分开，裤裆中硬起的地方跟绿谷敏感的碰在一起。

“别在这……”

这里明亮的灯光和一览无遗的镜子让绿谷觉得羞耻无比。

爆豪冷哼了一声：“你这脏兮兮的废物休想上老子的床。”

绿谷垂下了眼帘，他失落的表情尽管没有很明显的表现在脸上，心里还是不由抽痛了一下。毕业五年了，为了不让自己最害怕的事情成为现实，他逃了五年，最终还是由于不甘心回到了这个人身边，回来自取其辱。

 

直到他的手接触到温热的水流，他才反应过来爆豪竟然是要帮他清洗手上的伤口，对方流着汗皱着眉，但动作熟练得毫不含糊。

绿谷刚想道谢，谁知话还未说出口，他的身体又被狠狠撞向身后的玻璃，后脑勺传来的钝痛让他一阵发蒙，还未缓过来，迎接他的便是被放大十倍的感官，对方的信息素透过唇齿之间传来——爆豪吻了他，他的动作明明很粗鲁，但嘴唇初接触的感觉竟还是意料之外的柔软，对方用牙齿摩擦他干裂的嘴唇，血腥味伴着咸味很快刺入舌尖，他才意识到自己竟然已经无意识的流出了眼泪。

比起亲吻舔舐爆豪的动作更像是在啃咬，他的舌尖扫过绿谷的软腭，气息拂过他的牙床，发情中的绿谷整个人毫无抵抗的被动回应他的动作，更何况他的嘴唇本就微微张开着，爆豪充满侵略感的味道不断刺激着他，撩拨他本就不堪一击的神经，属于口腔滚烫的温度和湿润便让他无比舒适，绿谷干渴的吞咽着他的唾液，他像是走在沙漠中的旅人忽然得到了水，焦急的讨好他以祈求更多。

爆豪把绿谷的头扭过来，逼迫他睁眼正对着自己。

绿谷透过朦胧的汗水看到他的眼睛，他猩红的眼睛正毫不留情的审视着自己，仿佛居高临下的猎人在审视着猎物，好像要将他的恐惧兴奋羞耻都一览无遗，让他在自己面前通通原形毕露。情欲浸染着他向来冷静的双眼，他的眼神像是被高温灼烧过的山谷，平静的表面压抑着即将来临的一场沙暴。

“……小胜……”他下意识的喊了一声。

短暂的平静被瞬间打破。爆豪的手将绿谷的衣服扯开，把他从他那套脏衣服里剥了出来，一口咬向他白皙脖颈上脆弱的腺体，他的手顺着他充满伤痕的肌肤往下揉，他带着茧的指腹的按压他胸前的红樱，绿谷轻声“嗯”了一声，他的胸随着对方的动作发红发胀，身前红点敏感的挺立了起来，像是在诉说着他的欲求不满。大概是想到了更恶劣的办法，爆豪忽然将他放开，弯腰张嘴咬住他胸前最敏感的地方。

“疼，不要……”

“呵，你叫老子来不就是为了干这种事。”他的声音带着十足的嘲讽与不屑：“怎么能不好好满足你？”

触感潮湿无比，他感觉到对方温热的舌尖不断舔弄，他那个地方似乎红的已经快要滴出血来。短暂的疼痛逐渐被适应，他发现自己竟意外喜欢这种感觉，在大脑作出判断前，他甚至已经将胸口前倾已获得更多快感。

对方像是感受到他的变化，笑得更嚣张了。

绿谷头脑发热，他一咬牙道：“……小胜，左边也想要。”

 

过去的他大概打死都不相信自己会有今天，他竟然在求自己的幼驯染对自己做这种事。话一出口，一切就好像脱了轨道，理智和矜持都被狠狠丢弃在脑后，欲望和疯狂在他体内叫嚣，身上的衣物被两人身上灼热的火生生烧成了灰烬。

他们俩的身体紧密的贴在一起，触摸彼此的伤痕，对方身上的体液中夹杂着汗水的咸和硝酸甘油的气味，在他第一次闻到时就好像刻进了自己的骨髓，在往后的每一天时不时钻出他的皮肤，钻进他的脑海，扯住他的神经。

 

绿谷有时候觉得他和爆豪是渴望着彼此的，无论是两人无可奈何又纠缠交错的命运，还是alpha和omega的致命诱惑相互吸引。他们明明都想摆脱彼此，可是他的向往与痴迷，最终还是无可避免的成为了爆豪对他入骨的厌恶。

 

此时此刻爆豪的手指正探进他后穴中，他最脆弱的地方正暴露在对方面前，任他观赏嘲弄，而这样的异物感让他陌生又兴奋。

“你这个淫荡的废物，你下面的水怎么比你眼睛里的还多。”

“嗯……”随着对方的动作，呻吟声不住从他口中溢出。

“喂，我很好奇，你发情的时候都是怎么弄的？用手指？还是在大街上随便找个alpha操你？”

被这么问的时候，绿谷不气反笑，像是故意报复对方，他鼓了一个气音：“你猜呀。”

他轻薄的语气惹得爆豪极其不悦，对方的手掌“啪”一下狠狠抽在他屁股上，被拍打的地方火辣辣的烧了起来，绿谷只觉得自己身上好像也有什么被点燃了，他身上所有的零件依次报废，他像一只瘫在泥潭里的虫，放弃为人的尊严：“我在想小胜啊，我想让小胜用自己的大棒填满我。”

“妈的。”对方在他背后低呵了一声：“你他妈满嘴谎话。”

他后穴里的手指被狠狠抽了出来，绿谷的身子没扶稳，干脆从盥洗台上跌了下去，没等跌倒底，又被爆豪抓着头发拎了起来。

他强迫绿谷跪坐在他面前的地板上，让他仰头看着自己。

绿谷大概明白了他的意思了，他被脱光看光，任爆豪用手指玩了那么长时间，可对方却连裤子都穿的好好的，确实是有够丢人的。

 

对方掐着他的脖颈让他抬起头，顽劣的笑容跳上眼角。

“废久，除非你现在证明给我看。”对方停顿了一下：“用嘴。”

绿谷眨了眨眼睛，耷拉在脸庞的绿色头发看上去有些可怜兮兮，然后他在对方灼热的目光中，抬起手去拉对方的裤拉链，可还没碰到对方鼓涨的裆部，他的手就被打飞。

“你听不懂吗，我让你用嘴！”

爆豪不耐烦的重复了一遍，他的声音撞击在绿谷的耳膜上，嗡嗡作响。

 

【3】

  
绿谷跪坐在他腿间的身体停顿了一下，他低着头眼泪又不争气的流了下来，抖着身子把脸凑到他的裤裆处，他的动作蠢得简直能气死人，竟然试了三次才咬住他的拉链扣，然后将拉链慢慢拉下来。

他身体在自己的注视下不住颤抖着，他可怜的样子让爆豪又气又难耐。

整个过程都像是被开了慢放，爆豪忍得整个人快要爆炸，简直恨不得现在就直接捏着对方的屁股大干特干。

不过他向来对别人够狠，对自己也狠。

他怎么能让废久这么轻易如愿呢？

况且看着这废物的动作，一点一点折磨他，也能给他意想不到的快感。

 

然后他看到对方抬起头咬住自己内裤边缘，在挣扎了片刻后，任命一般的闭着眼睛，一咬牙顺势将裤子扒来下来。自己硕大的阴茎顿时弹在他脸部的软肉上，他性器顶端上溢出的液体粘在绿谷洁白而脆弱的皮肤，强烈的视觉和感官冲击让爆豪爽极。

 

绿谷微微喘了起来，然后他轻轻伸出舌头，学着影片中的模样舔了一下他的顶部。

触电般的快感向爆豪袭来。

他来来回回吞了几次口水，却又吞吞吐吐道：“小胜，太大了……”谁知他话音未落，爆豪便掐着他的脖子逼迫他打开口腔，一个挺胯不由分说将自己的性器插进了他的喉咙。

绿谷被插的一口气差点没喘过来，口腔忽然被对方狰狞的东西盛满，他连完整的话都说不出来，只能发出“咳咳咳”的闷响，对方阴茎上布满暴起的青筋，好像他整个阴茎在他喉管里来回跳动，跟他自己乱了的心跳声砸在一起，他觉得自己的心脏隔膜和耳膜在下一秒几乎要同时炸裂，对方顶端溢出腥檀味和自己泪水的咸味混作一谈，在对方的抽插中被自己混乱的咽下，他脆弱的喉咙被对方的龟头撑开，反复来回碾压。

慌乱之中，爆豪的手扶住了他的头，用他粗糙的指腹摩擦他的脸颊，他的动作也慢了下来，绿谷意识到他好像在擦自己的眼泪，得了空的他大口喘息，渐渐找回了呼吸节奏。

“你真的是个废物，这点事都做不好。”

“小胜……”泪水在他眼眶来回打转，他哭得几乎是抽了起来，身体带动着口腔一起颤抖抽着气，把嘴里爆豪的东西狠狠夹了一下。

“卧槽，你别吸。”对方的声音沙哑又压抑，语气中竟听上去有几分舒服。

绿谷好像忽然明白了，他小心翼翼的模仿刚才的样子吸了一下，爆豪果然舒服得眯了下眼睛，他用嘴唇在对方性器表皮来回摩挲，每一次都努力吞得更深一些。

爆豪下意识把手插进他柔软的绿色头发中，绿谷难得温顺的跪在他的脚边，以极其乖巧的姿势舔着他的肉棒，他好像一只讨好了主人小兽，高兴的摇起尾巴，他不受控制的撅起屁股，挺起腰，甚至用硬起的下体摩擦爆豪的脚，渴望他给予更多抚慰。

 

尽管绿谷从小看上去弱得不行，但是他又极少在真正在爆豪面前示弱，这个动作很大程度上满足了他高高在上的占有欲。仿佛为了奖励他一般，爆豪将性器从他口腔中抽出来，把他从地板上一把拉到自己怀里，竟凑过去吻一下绿谷粘满不知是唾液还是精液的嘴角，然后他让绿谷重新翻身背对自己跪在盥洗台上，他的臀被抬高，他的脸被对方压在台面上，然后爆豪看了一眼被绿谷唾液浸湿的高昂性器，一边揉捏着他圆润的臀瓣，狠狠地把自己塞了进去。

 

所有的感官都在片刻静默之后，开始狂轰滥炸。

他什么声音都好像听不见了，呼啸的风声化作他耳畔急促的喘息，窗外的雨声被两人交合时溢出的水声掩盖，雷鸣是两人震耳欲聋的心跳。

他全身的血液都往下身硬挺的地方汇聚，他感到绿谷粉嫩的后穴紧密的吸着他，细嫩的皮肉在扯动的摩擦中产生快感，电流冲破极限阈值，通过神经元接触，抵达到大脑皮层某块从未被感知的区域。他的细胞被全部打乱后重新排序，原本老旧的细胞在被修剪的一瞬间全部死去，新的种子在他的身体中抽芽焕发新生。

这是他从来没有想过的感觉。

“……嗯……我好舒服，啊……”绿谷的脚趾卷曲着，背部弓了起来，口水不受控制的从口腔中溢出。

绿谷的失态极大程度上刺激爆豪的神经，他身下的动作越发猛烈起来，他一边在心里咒骂绿谷的浪荡，一边享受着失控。

不得不说，废久发情的身体跟他执拗的性格全然不同，像是一块柔软而泥泞的沼泽，把他完完全全接纳其中，他的身体随着爆豪每一个动作诚实的变化着，好像无论种下什么都能被他的热液滋养，然后不断野蛮生长。

爆豪顶弄到一块凸起的地方，绿谷的身体忽然不受控制开始抽搐，他“啊”的尖叫出声，内壁猛的收缩吸住了他的性器，爆豪被他那一下夹的头皮发麻，两个人几乎在同一时间进入高潮。

“小胜……射进来了……好热。”废久浪的更加口无遮拦，口中不断喊着他的名字，说着毫无意义又无比刺激的骚话：“小胜，小胜真的好厉害～”

被他操射的小废物在高潮过后逐渐软了下来，他的精液飞溅到镜子和台子上，弄得四处都是，绿谷抬头看到镜子中自己的影像，就仿佛那些白浊液体不是在镜子上，而是都羞耻的挂在他脸上。

他在高潮的余韵中迷迷糊糊的想，把浴室弄得这么乱，如果不收拾干净一定会变爆豪锤死吧。可他的身体现在使不上劲儿，对方的东西还在他体内，他的后穴被精液胀满，他稍微动移动身体，就会有滚烫的东西流出体内。

“别乱动。”爆豪低沉沙哑的声音在耳边爆炸，绿谷被他性感的声线撩得浑身一个激灵，他感觉爆豪刚发泄过的性器在他的后穴中又胀大了一圈，他满脸通红的叫了一声“小胜。”

爆豪把他发软的身子从盥洗台抱下来走进卧室，他没有把塞在对方身体里的东西取出来的意思，干脆就这这个动作，一下一下不断顶弄着绿谷，从浴室到卧室路上不长不短，绿谷欲拒欢迎的浪叫了好几声，然后便感受到更剧烈的摇晃，他整个人下意识搂住爆豪的脖子，然后把脸缩在他肩窝里，他无意识张开的嘴，舌尖滑过爆豪的脖颈，呼出的气体惹得两个人更燥热。

卧室里还停留在他匆匆离开时的模样，他的被子被掀开了一半，随手扔在床上的睡衣也未来得及整理，这一切都仿佛提醒他当时的焦急。

想到这个，爆豪又不由烦躁起来。

他把绿谷翻了个个儿背对自己，然后将他的身体按在墙上，他右手的手穿过绿谷的腋下，反相卡住他的脖子，绿谷出久整个人被他禁锢在怀里几乎动弹不得，呼吸也不顺畅，阴茎一下下被撞在墙上摩擦着“小胜，好疼”，对方在他的叫喊中毫无征兆的插了进来。

密密的汗水将两人的身体无间的贴合在一起，不得不说爆豪对折磨绿谷出久有着浑然天成的天赋，他能清除记得绿谷每一个反应，他很快开始把绿谷的身体完全控制占有。

他的动作快得毫不留情，恨不得把自己的睾丸一齐捅进绿谷的身体，狠的像是要把绿谷的身体撕裂开来，他一遍遍操弄着他的突起，又在他快要射出来的时候，堵住他的马眼。

这一轮的性事漫长的像是一场折磨，起初的时候绿谷还能从中获得快感，后期体力逐渐耗尽然后被他榨干殆尽，绿谷的身体几乎撑不住，爆豪又变着方法折腾他，把他的手紧固在怀中，他身体的被扭成一个别扭的姿势，他只能把头靠在墙壁上借力不让自己滑下去，眼泪和鼻涕都蹭在上面，脸上被磨的通红。

他的生殖腔大概是这个时间，在无意识中被意外顶开的，绿谷整个人被撞得一个激灵，在爽得头皮发麻的同时，他又在瞬间清醒了过来，畏惧的情绪在他的胸腔中不断发酵膨胀，挤压他的神经，他开口求饶：“……别，别碰那里……别射在生殖腔里。”

“垃圾废久，休想命令我。”爆豪冷笑了一声：“老子今天不但要灌满你的生殖腔，还要标记你，然后把你操到怀孕。”

说完这句话的一瞬间，爆豪忽然开心极了。

他身下那个小废物已经害怕得开始打颤了。

他一想到这个废物以后每次发情的时候，就只能摇着尾巴祈求跪舔自己，他心里就一万个舒服。

可是他心里又有另一个声音去否定了自己，他不能这么做。

 

小的时候他一直认为，有的人天生就是有特权的——有一些人天生就是要被人仰视，比如他的个性就是比大多数人厉害，他天生就应该受到别人的羡慕与追捧；再比如他是个alpha，他能轻易让omega跪在他脚下为他发情，所以废久就必须臣服于他，任他为所欲为。

 

可是有一天他忽然意识到自己错了。

这是他以前揍绿谷时从来没意识到的问题。

直到他被淤泥怪勒到窒息，直到在USJ被敌盟营带走，直到他在三年纪时第一次被绿谷出久打败，直到他营救失败眼睁睁看着人质死在自己眼前，直到在战斗中被敌人打到脱力，差点从高楼掉下去被摔死的时候……他才意识到自己有时也不过是个平庸之辈，力之所及不过尔尔。

从意识到错误，到承认接受事实，是一个是极其痛苦的过程，就好像被剥了皮，刮了肉，一次一次经历回炉重塑的过程。

他的不甘他的挣扎，也曾化作来自地狱的嚎叫，他渴望变得更强。

没有人生来就是弱者，没有人生来就该去臣服。

每个人都有权利站起来去改变。

 

虽然他不愿承认，绿谷出久一直在他生命中扮演着一个极为特殊的角色，

他是第一个弱成渣却死不服输的人。

他是第一个让自己意识到错误的人。

他简直就是个一个为了颠覆爆豪的世界观而存在的人。

况且无论是对方执拗不服输的性格，还是两人高度重合的人生经历，都让绿谷出久的存在占据了自己太多的精力。

他是自己每一次失控的源头。

 

“你哭个屁，老子又没真的射进去。”他的声音在第二次达到高潮后更加低沉沙哑。

谁知他安慰道话刚出口，对方却哭的更厉害了，身体一边颤抖一边说：“我知道的……小，小胜总是这样。”

爆豪没理解他的意思。

“小胜的温柔真的……太残忍了。”

“你在胡说什么，老子怎么可能对你温柔。”

“唔，也是。”

“别废话了，把眼睛闭上吧。”

两个人的神经逐渐松弛下来，爆豪竟然从背后环住了他的身体，然后把自己的头放在他的肩膀上。绿谷觉得舒服极了，他慢慢把重心倚向对方，在温暖的感觉中逐渐合上双眼。这原本只该属于情侣间的温情动作，在两人极端疲惫的状态下，又显得没那么突兀，月色穿过落地窗在地板上徜徉，就好像从未被发现的情感偶然在脆弱的时候流露而出，无知无觉。

 


End file.
